Alice's Plan
by lovingtwilightxo
Summary: They helped Ness get ready for the beach with Jacob now what do they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Doing this because need to get my mind of my imagination running wild:)**

**All Twilight stuff go to S.M.**

* * *

**Alice P.O.V**

'AUNT ALICE!!!' I heard Nessie call for me upstairs.

I jumped out of Jasper's embrace and ran up to Nessie in less than a few seconds.

'Ness, Ness what's wrong?' I asked pushing her door open, seeing a very confused Nessie at her new closet that I helped set up for her 17th birthday.

'I don't know what to wear today.' She said looking at me puzzled.

'Oh Nessie why must you look so confused when you have me as your aunt.' I giggled picking her up and placing her in front of the mirror.

'Rose, Bells do you mind coming here' I called.

'Oh Aunt Alice no don't, it's embarrassing enough.' Ness pleaded. I shushed her.

'Ness relax sweetie you'll be even more gorgeous than you are when we're done.' I said making her blush.

'You called Alice.' Rose said as they walked in.

'Time to get Nessie ready for her date with Jake.' I replied.

'It's not a date, where just going down to the beach.' Nessie replied shyly as we giggled.

'Okay, Bells you can do her make-up and Rose start on her hair and I'll go pick out her outfit.' I said walking to the closet.

Good thing I went shopping for Ness the other day or else she wouldn't have anything new to wear.

*10 minutes later*

I took my time picking out Ness the right outfit.

'She's ready Alice.' I heard Rose call.

I came placing her stuff on the bed and looking at my beautiful niece. I squealed, she looked so beautiful not that she didn't already, but Bella did a perfect job. I guess all my lessons worked out.

'Wow, beautiful job girls. You can open your eyes now Ness.' I giggled as did Rose and Bells after they realised why she had her eyes still shut.

'OMG momma you did a perfect job, and Aunt Rose my hair is amazing!' she said astonished, just looking at herself wide eyed.

'Okay, Okay Ness get over here, now that your beautified it's time to get fashionied.' I said pulling her over to the bed.

'Aunt Alice are you sure, Daddy won't be happy.' She said as she stared at the clothes on the bed.

'Don't worry about him Ness, I know style and you're going to look absolutely jaw dropping when Jake sees you.' I replied winking and getting her out of the robe and chucking all the clothes on her.

I had her dressed in faded destroyed cut off denim short shorts with a Breton stripe crop shirt. Perfect outfit for the beach and for the swim I had her in a pink and black checkered two piece.

Ness looked herself over in the mirror and came and pulled Rose, Bella and I into a hug, I couldn't help but smile.

'NESS! Jacob's here.' I heard Edward call.

'Oh my gosh Jake's here do I look alright?' Ness asked Bella.

'Baby you look absolutely gorgeous and if he doesn't think so I'll thump in the head.' She replied.

'Okay oh wait my shoes' she replied worriedly.

'Oh yeah here Ness.' I said running back to her with the havaianas sandals and the bag which contained the dress she'd need for tonight with the wolves.

'Thanks Aunty, see you later.' She replied blowing us a kiss before running out of her room and down to Jacob.

'Looks like my make-up lessons payed off huh Bells.' I replied turning to the two of them fixing up the make-up and hair stuff used.

'I was a bit nervous but since you like it I guess I did pretty well.' She said smiling at herself.

'You did a wonderful job Bells.' Edward said walking into the room to his wife.

_Oh gross!_ I thought teasingly.

'Shut up Alice.' He said as he kissed Bella and turned towards me with a very angry look but I just smiled.

'How come you let my daughter out dressed like that especially to the beach in that bikini.' He shrieked at me.

'Oh Edward calm down, if you got it flaunt it!' Rose teased.

'Yeah Eddie our daughter's got Jake now so it doesn't really matter.' Bella said sweetly to calm him down.

He closed his eyes and breathed heavily walking out of the room.

'Oh he'll be fine Bells.' I said walking over to help them fix up.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I hope Edward won't be angry at me for too long.

'Yeah he'll be fine Bella.' Rose comforted me as well.

'You're right.' I answered and finished fixing up the make-up.

'So what should we do today?' Rosalie asked as she put the last of the clips back into the drawer.

'No we are not shopping, I'm still unpacking from last week.' I whined, and I wasn't joking I only got my jeans and dresses done. I still had my swimmers, new shoes and a few pairs of skirts and shorts to do.

'Don't worry Bella we're not shopping til next month and I'll help you with unpacking tomorrow.' Alice replied giggling.

She's always happy must be Jasper making her all loopy.

'Why tomorrow, why can't you help now?' I asked puzzled.

'Because where going clubbing tonight.' She replied quietly.

'Where going where?' I asked once again, just to make sure what she said was right.

'We are going clubbing.' She replied smiling back.

'I don't think Edward will allow that Alice.' I said starting to worry.

'Oh Bella, your husband's uptight don't you start going uptight as well.' Rosalie whined.

'Fine, but like I said I don't think Edward will allow so you better have a good plan on us getting out.' I replied.

Let's see her figure out a plan now.

'Okay so here's the plan where going to go tell the boys that we are having a girls night down in Bella's cottage and there we'll get all ready and then we will sneakily get to my car and drive to LA.' She said quietly probably so that they couldn't hear her.

'Sounds like a plan Alice, but what if we get caught?' Rosalie asked

'Well from what I see, Edward's to occupied in a chess match with Jasper during that time, and you know how Ed is when his playing a game.' Alice answered.

'Fine Alice but whatever I'm wearing better not be skimpy.' I said seriously giving her my best vampire look.

'Relax Bells and that look doesn't scare me at all.' She replied laughing walking out of the room.

I looked to Rose and she just came over and threw an arm around my shoulder as we walked out and said, 'Relax, Bells before you know it, the night will be done and over.'

I surely hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:)

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

**Bella P.O.V**

The plan was set and the boys knew we were having our girls night in down in the cottage, and when we left Jasper had just asked Edward to play a game of chess.

We were already dressed and we had done our hair and make-up the minute we got inside the cottage.

My hair was up in messy yet neat ponytail and my make-up was natural just the way I liked it. I was dressed in a neon blue crochet back top with some white skinny leg jeans and some cute Loeffler Randall Perforated Flats, as asked no heels. I may be a vampire who doesn't feel normal pain but I surely don't have the grace and balance that Alice and Rosalie have to wear stilettos. To top it off I had the gold love heart locket Edward got me for our anniversary and my Chloe Elsie lame shoulder bag that Esme bought me.

Alice looked absolutely stunning she had her normal spiked hair, while her make-up was stunning. She had nude lipstick while her eyes were heavily done with turquoise eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara. When I looked at her they went straight at her eyes, which apparently was the effect she was going for. She dressed herself in a charcoal over layer high wasted skirt that she matched with a turquoise over layer crop top. On her graceful feet she had a pair of Gretchen Stud Pumps that she could do cartwheels on literally. For accessories she had her favourite Dark Navy Blue Chanel Bag and the Egyptian earrings Jasper got her on their holiday from Egypt, they pretty much tied her outfit together.

The best for last, and when I say jaw dropping I mean it. Rosalie was beautiful even in trackies but put her in designer clothing and I just wanted to hide in a cave.

Her hair was just the natural blonde locks while her make-up was light red/pink lipstick, some blush, metallic silver eye shadow around the black eyeliner and black long volumised eyelashes. Alice picked her out a Ombre Beaded Tunic Cami and Black JimmyChoo's, sounds simple but on Rosalie it looked pretty big. On her right wrist she had the gold bracelet Emmett got her last Christmas and in that hand was the Bally Studded Clutch.

Alice looked us over before giving us the thumbs up.

'We look gorgeous!' Alice shrieked clapping her hands.

'Speak for yourselves' I said under my breath, but us being all vampire meant that they heard me.

'Oh Bella don't go getting all self concious on us now.' Rosalie whined.

'Yeah, Bella you look fabulous and if you can't take my word for it then your crazy.' Alice said shrugging her shoulders.

'Fine. So when are we leaving?' I asked trying to be perky.

'In about 1 minute so grab your coats, oh and when we run remember the whole make-over and stuff okay' Alice said putting her purple coat on signaling us to do the same.

I hadn't realized but the smell on the coats just wasn't us, was it perfume?

'Alice did you spray perfume on my coat?' I asked.

'Yes and don't ask me why now because it's time to go.' She answered back.

Alice left, then Rosalie and then me.

Since Edward couldn't hear me I had about less than a minute to be all nervous about them realizing that we weren't down by the cottage.

I wonder why Alice sprayed perfume on my coat, it's not like anyone's going to follow us. Unless she had a vision that Edward found out. Oh no that would be a disaster.

Before I knew it, I was jumping into Alice's Porsche and driving off to LA.

'Did they hear us?' I asked.

'Nope they still think where down in the cottage.' Alice replied laughing as did Rosalie and soon I joined.

* * *

We made it to LA in less than an hour, if you happened to of seen the yellow Porsche you'd think Alice was a crazy person and we went past like 2 police stations and they never saw us.

'I'm driving back.' I said seriously to Alice as I stepped out of the car.

'Oh great I'll be alive when we get back.' Alice said teasingly and locked the car.

'Ha ha but I think Edward will appreciate it, if we came home all in one piece.' I replied sarcastically.

'Yeah, yeah remember we parked in lot A.' Rosalie informed us.

'Oh no, Nessie!.' I heard Alice moan.

'What about Nessie?' I asked starting to worry. What happened to my baby, nothing can happen if Jake is there. Wait if something happened then what happened to Jake?

'Relax Bella.' Alice said taking her fone out and putting it to her ear.

'Who are you calling?' I asked.

'Hi Aunt Alice.' I heard Ness on the other side of the fone. Thank god she sounds like she's having fun so why the whole racket before?

'Ness how come you aren't in the dress I put in your bag and instead your wearing the shorts and one of Jacob's jumpers?.' Alice replied annoyed.

Oh Alice, no wonder she had a little fit before, my daughter wanted to be in a jumper.

'Oh sorry Alice uhm I can't hear you talk to you later LOVE YOU!.' I heard Ness shout into the phone. Alice slammed her phone shot with a very irritated look.

'Relax Alice, let her wear what she wants it's time to have fun.' I said starting to let loose.

'Fine. I'll talk to her later. Now let's head to the club.' Alice said as we started walking out of the parking lot at human pace.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

_What if I move my king over here, oh wait his bishops in the way but I could kill it. Oh but then the horse will eat it. _Jasper strategized.

'Very true Jazz.' I replied.

'Are you guys going to give up or what you've been playing for about 5 hours and neither of you have like moved.' Emmett whined.

'Fine. I give up it's a tie.' I said smirking at how nobody could beat me because of my mind reading skill.

'So what now?' Jasper asked getting up and moving to the couch.

'Let's crash the girls little party!' Emmett said jumping up all excited.

Hmm sounds like fun but Rose and Alice would kill me, but then again I do want to see Bella.

'How about we just run down and see what is going.' I suggested.

'Don't you hear them?' Jasper asked raising and eye brow.

'Nope I'm guessing that Bella used her shield or they made her.' I answered back getting ready to leave.

'Wow I'm surprised you haven't jumped out of your skin and started running already.' Jasper teased.

'. Jazz, nothing can happen while they're down their especially if we're only a few seconds away from them.' I answered confidently. Jasper chuckled.

'Sure, Sure' he replied still chuckling.

'Okay let's go.' Emmett said rushing past me.

'Hey not fair! you goof ball!.' I yelled.

'Come on Eddie, since when do we play fair.' Jasper said punching me in the gut.

If I was a human my guts would be inside out.

After I recovered from that punch I ran my ass out of the house. I passed Jasper laughing at him and then Emmett who I heard say, 'Stupid Edward.'

I made it to the front door but I didn't hear anything.

'Edward you're so stupid, just because you can run fast doesn't mean you can' Emmett started to say but I put my hand up to shut him.

'I can't feel their presence.' I said walking into the cottage.

'Rose?' Emmett asked following as did Jasper.

I smelt the air, it had their scent but also something sweeter another vampire?

'Do you guys smell that?' I asked starting to take it in. Floral perfumy but not?

'Yeah it smells like flowers.' Emmett said.

'Yeah smells like Alice too.' Jasper said all dreamy.

'Do you think another vampire took them?' I asked starting to get worried.

'Of course not maybe they just went to see Nessie or something.' Jasper assured me as he hit me with a wave of calm.

'Thanks.' I replied back.

'Let's just follow the scent.' Emmett said taking in as much as he could.

I just stared at him shocked, that was probably the smartest thing he has ever said.

'Yeah, yeah I know I don't need your power to know what your thinking. Come on!' he said running out of the cottage.

I just laughed it off and started to track the scent. It smelt like Bella but it was more oriental like Tea Rose.

I saw that Emmett was up by the house already, hmm I didn't even hear them or anything. When I was checking on them before Bella didn't have her shield up and they were thinking about make-up and stuff.

'Edward!' I heard Jasper call from the garage. I ran as fast as I could.

'What is it?' I asked looking around, then it hit me Alice's porsche was not there, which meant one thing they weren't taken, instead they snuck out.

'So they snuck out.' I finally broke the silence and took my phone out dialing Bella's number.

'Why are you calling Bella and not Alice?' Jasper asked.

'Because Alice never answers during times like these, whereas Bella always answers.' I replied knowingly, while they just laughed at me. I rolled my eyes.

'Hello' Bella answered all nervous.

'I told you not to answer Bella' I heard Alice yell from all the loud music in the background.

'Bella where are you?' I asked. What was with the music?

'Ummm...Edward I'm sorry I told them that you wouldn't let me but Alice came up with a good plan and it worked.' she answered really fast as if I was right there pressuring her.

'I know honey relax. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you.' I restrained myself from saying that I would kill Alice for doing what she did.

'Give me the phone' I heard Alice order then a scrappy noise that Alice was making so I couldn't hear what was going on in the background.

'Put your hands up for Club Novo!' I heard a DJ yell in the background before some hard Techno music started and the scrapping stopped.

'Hi Edward, bye Edward.' Alice said before hanging up.

'I'm sure you heard that.' I said shutting the phone and turning to them.

'Sure did.' Jasper replied leaning on the Mercedes.

'Well come on, if you want to get to Club Novo get in.' Emmett said starting the jeep up.

'How do you know where Club Novo is?' I asked hopping in.

'Rose was talking about it before it's in LA.' Emmett informed us before driving out of the garage and onto the highway.

* * *

**Hope you liked it:)**

ilyPG.


End file.
